1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal for providing an Augmented Reality (AR) service and method of changing into the augmented reality service screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days active research and development is being conducted to provide Augmented Reality (AR) services. In particular, smart phones have emerged as a result of devices being equipped with a camera, a high-performance computing unit, a communication unit, and the like. With the emergence of smart phones, AR is being used more actively. AR services refer to a variety of services to maximize user convenience by displaying augmented information on a real image captured by a camera (e.g., overlaying the augmented information on the real image during display thereof).
For example, an AR service may superimpose received road information onto a real image including a plurality of roads captured by a user with his or her smart phone. As an example, the road information may be received from a server. The smart phone may render the image augmented with the road information, thereby allowing the user to intuitively grasp the road condition (e.g., in which direction a road on the screen stretches).
For example, the AR service may provide reality information, such as a captured real image combined with virtual information, such as road information. In the meantime, AR services according to the related art need a function to run itself. In this regard, the user has to select an icon of a corresponding application from a start screen, such as a menu screen, which may cause inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of running an AR service more intuitively. In addition, when an AR service is initially running, a method of changing screens is required to enable the user to more intuitively grasp the running process. For example, a need exists for an apparatus and method for changing to the AR service screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.